kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lepidopterists
Lepidopterists is a chatroom owned by''' Catguy. We're suggestive, ambiguous, and witty. Which put together is a blast. Quotations Now outsourced to the wiki page: Lepidopterists Quotations and Sayings Enjoy! The Eras 'The Eras -' They are the timelines what the chat room has gotten to. 'The Golden Era '- The day the Regulars were born. It was an Imperial time where Tulki and Reshaa ruled. 'The Modern Era '- The day Lickorice took over the rule. Tulki became "Pile_of_Hats" at this time. Modern-day regulars were born like GOD101, MRCREATER and more. This was the era when "'''The Six" ' '''were formed. Mods SicMirx - Former Room Owner, narcissist, and drunk off of double shots of ego. Deploys Cocoons. (still too much fun, though) Modded Feb. 26, 2009. Funeraldriver - Although not on as much, you'll still hear much discussion about him. All good, we hope. Modded May 4, 2009. Zil_- Who doesn't know Zil? Former savior of Lepidop. GooGun wielding wily temptress of snuggles. Catguy - Current Room Owner,Is the Lepidopterists pet... and he's still waiting for a comfy basket to sleep in. Recently co-owned a flying windmill with YamSMit. Randomly joined Kong 1 day after xXNikkyu23Xx Juliahockey101 - Also known as julesiax. Duo with Catguy. Love puns, video games, cartoons, art, and you. Modded February 12, 2013. '''The Six' The Six - The Six most dangerous men in the whole website. They are ranked by how many players they have abused, How many times they have been banned, and how infamous they are. One - Most dangerous man in KONG. 'Currently : Tulki (Pile_of_Hats) 'Dos '- '''2nd most dangerous man in KONG. '''Currently : SicMirx '''Trey -3rd most dangerous man/woman in KONG. '''Currently : Nikkyu23 'IV -''' 4th most dangerous man in KONG (Pronounced as "ivy"). Currenty : Lickorice 'Five - 5th most dangerous man in KONG. '''Currently : YamSMit '''Six - Most dangerous man no longer in KONG (Self-proclaimed). '''Forever: MRCREATER '*Enlarged text means active person in KONGREGATE. Regulars [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/abdu2 abdu2] is the dumbass of the group who disappeared long ago and came back to kick some Smash ass! (but fails horribly at it). AprilleOwnsYou Is so cool. Haha. Sorry, but I just edited without permission. >.<; Don't kill me. Anyways, I needed to find a new room and started becoming a Lepid reg in March of '10. C: Can't find one any better! Why is it like.. Third person writing? Anyways! Still a great person to be around, and can cheer anyone up! That's all for now :3 JaredOwnsU Is AprilleOwnsYou cousin. He got pulled in here, and is attempting to be a regularrr. :3 BorisTheBlade is devoted to Lepid and all who inhabit it. Also loves when people who randomly notice and actually know where his name is from, and has gained the nickname "Snatch" because of it. Hates trolls, spammers and those who swear constantly (hypocrite). Is known to drink frequently, and smoke things (o.0) quite frequently. Has grown up from being an idiot to what he is now, a mature person, even though many miss his spunk that has disappeared from him during the 4 or 5 months he was not on Lepid and in fact Kong. Nobody knows exactly happened, but he frequently complains of headaches. He has been here for a looong time, appearing in Lepid on his first day and rarely venturing outwards. Lovable and sweet, BorisTheBlade is awesome (even though he may seem more remote and distant than what he used to be)! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/chax37 chax37]' '''is a regular in that he regularly makes dirty jokes. 'Chrsiy. Havn't got much to say about myself. Live in the top right corner in the lepids room. Talkative when i'm on, just not on that often. (I suck at writing things about myself, feel free to edit and add more!) '''Coltonzeke is the other guy with the face. Used to work for Capcom (thus why Sic calls him Capcom) but lost his job to an actual artist... Now works for EA Games. Is drunk a lot, so if he seems to act weird, that is why. Loves to talk to people, so don't be shy. Hates trolls with a bloody passion, often tells them to press keys that do wierd things to their computers, so if he tells you to press some keys in a sequence, don't do it. (Alt+f4=Shuts web browser, ctrl+L+L= Shuts off computer, etc.) CptObvious likes to think of himself as an original reg, though he got to the party a little later than some. He is the resident obvious stater (obviously), and enjoys joking around when not baiting trolls. Don't take anything he says too seriously, it's either sarcastic or a joke. DaMaster2 Used to hang out a lot more, is on in his free time but is a fun guy to talk to when you can get his attention, he can sometimes be one of the harder characters to pull away from a game, as he is one of the higher level Lepids and is always trying to get more badges. Loves to talk and is always thankful to Lepid for being his first real 'home' when he started at Kong. :D Darkclouderoun Is one of the youngest members of the crazy family known as the Lepidopterists, it is quick to realise that he acts wise beyond his years as it helps him be accepted by his peers, he is fun loving and can be a joker at times, use with caution as I can be very addicting. Darthead45. He is a guy. He likes Gravity Falls. He brings joy every year. Man, he represents cheer. Don't touch his bunny no matter what he tells you. Dogsandcats is one of the original members of Lepidopterists. Mostly known to the Lepidopterists room as Doc, he is a smooth character and fun to be around. Adds a lot to conversations. IS AWESOME! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/FalconicHeroes FalconicHeroes] is the perverted, fun guy of Lepidopterists. Arch-nemesis of Zanzellian and blood-brother of [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lupata Lupata] .WARNING: RP WITH THIS GUY AT YOUR OWN RISK. Flirtatious, married bastard. Warn him about his scary wife and he'll stop flirting. FreelySwift is the "immature" one that always seems to either lurk or somehow fit in with any conversation. Comes and goes, seems to be here around the holidays a lot. Oh, and has an odd sexual innuendo occasionally. Goes by Jar or Swift. Greywolf330 is totally awesome and everyone loves to talk to him. He can jump over bicycles and can punch through Styrofoam. Regarded as the must fuzziest and awesomest person in the chatroom, he is totally not egotistical enough to add this entry to the wiki himself because he knows someone nearly as awesome as him will do it.(note.. is not actually the fluffiest, that honor belongs to me-Sly) GOD101, who by now everyone knows as "The betterest konategreg user ever!" and "Get away from me, FREAK!" I have always loved this room, ever since I was put into it from picking a random room. The only time I am not in Lepidopterists, is when I am not on knog, or in Battalion:Arena chat. Hastur2 is just awesome. Too awesome. If you ask nicely, he'll tell you the tale of AGGGRREKKT/Friedrich/sammich/bearpaw/tesladeathray. But don't. Helljoker is the guy with the face. Yeah, that one. He is the the self-proclaimed black sheep of Lepidopterists. Very friendly towards people, except trolls. They can take a long walk on a short pier. Is prone to yelling at Tulkiand Resha (See above), unless Stefishie is in the room with him. Best friend is pop6killer , but you rarely see him on. ilikepie38 iz pr0 n00b pwnz0rz. Buddies with Aprille and Julia! Jekubizo is the resident douche of Lepids. Many of his douchey antics include: Referencing various internet memes, zesty one liners, correcting spelling and grammatical errors, feeding the trolls, dealing out harsh burns, and arguing with a pile of hats. Julesmai: Resident Ninja. Good luck getting her to talk. If you do, look out, you might not want to hear the drunken ninja ramblings. Mostly just stays quietly in the shadows and plays tower defense games repeatedly until something interesting comes up then throws in a random comment. Juliahockey101: 'One of the Canadians. Also known as julesiax. Likes video games, art, and cartoons. Kind of lame but doesn't like to admit it. Chat her up, she likes the company! Also tell her your paranormal stories. She loves those. 'Lepidopterist is Sic's alt that is always sticking around to enjoy the show. Although, many start to question Sic's sanity when he starts talking to himself. Lickorice is one of the "veteran" regulars as he has been there since '08. He is known as a graphic artist, a computer scientist and also a counter-troll that protects the chatroom. Also known to leave a lot and rarely chat. LordSparkikus We're getting one thing straight right away. It's spark, sparky or lordsparkikus. Not lord. It's a title, not my name. Other than that I'm usually a nice guy, sometimes crazy but don't get on my bad side. I'm a good person if you just want to chat. I can also be pretty deep or have a talk about some smart things. But really I'm just a normal guy on the internet. mara465: Hi. On my nice side I’m well, nice. I am happy to help, though depending on how bad my day has been I can be pretty unhappy, still, hope you would become a friend. MelodyOfOrigin is the embodiment of perfection itself. She is also the room's token British straight girl and describes herself as a hybrid witch, detective and stalker. She has a boyfriend named Len who she tortures loves dearly. 99% of her ships are yaoi. Her little brother in-room is Zanzellian, and sometimes cousin SlyGreyFox.. kinda, maybe (please don't hurt me mel). MRCREATER: I am a ghost, a brony, and the creator of everything. Don't disturb me while I am bathing in lard unless you are going to join me. I enjoy Pinkie Pie and long walks on the Pinkie Pie. My motto is "Weird is normal and normal is weird". Also, I am not a fatty. :P UBERSCUBER: A gullible fan of Saw who is cool when he's not acting like a heterophobic. Don't let him near airplanes. Gekki. The lovers Reshaa and Tulki frequent Lepidopterists often, making all others feel uncomfortable. Complaints from those squeamish towards love are not uncommon. (See: Helljoker) Shizukarisu: Eh's a pretty cool brony and doesn't afraid of anything. SlyGreyFox 'Sly is Australian, Furry, somewhat creative.. friendly, Small, fabulous, extremely affectionate shota... tends to normally be very, very cheery.. but is also known to have quite long periods of unstable moods, sometimes lasting near a month long, interests include, video games, anime, movies and cartoons, he is also known to show an interest in petite colourful equines of a somewhat magical variety 'Thisisnotanalt . . . was here. (so was Swift) TootsieRoller. A roll thingy of chocolate that is in the shape of a roll thingy. He has to jump around a lot just to type one word, so please respect his slow-typing-disease and he'll love you forever. Is quite an affectionate candy, so and you can eat it all you want (just one person at a time though, sorry) It is referred to as an 'it' because it will sometimes claim itself as a boy or a girl, depending on its mood. It always wins. Twins with Juliahockey101. :D TranceMusic is there, too. worldofmauve: First of all, it’s a she, not a he, as many presume. Mauve, although her favorite color, has become a nickname which she likes. She is a hardcore gamer, a bookworm, a film and music lover. She is, as a person, friendly, tomboyish, short tempered, at times bossy (side effects of being a school prefect), practical and hates people who swear for fun. She loves Lepidopterists or Land of Weird/Pie and is an ambitious Lepid. Weirdness runs in her veins. With her pet Weirdosaurus, she controls the Weird-o-meter. Vampires rule,but so do many other things. Want to know more? Then join her in Lepid..because she is almost always up for a chat \m/ :D xXNikkyu23Xx, The current AFK Queen, (Otherwise known as Nikky, Nikkles, etc.) can often be found present in Lepids but not paying attention. An original Lepid Reg, she dubbed the current Room Owner (SicMirx) "Sicklekinz" in an attempt to get back at him for a cutie petname. Sic created an alt named such afterward. Resident Dark Knight Mistress, Nikky can often be seen derailing trolls. Got a troll problem but can't find a mod? Find Nikkles! Also an original founding member of the Lepidopteran Grammar Nazis. Grammar Holocaust? Troll invasion? Who ya gonna call? Nikkles and Sicklekinz! :D YamSMit. Local Australian Yamititionarian Potato Lawyer extrodinaire. Have a legal issue? Too bad, deal until he's out of college. Currently married to Nikky (See xXNikkyu23Xx), but having a very public affair with Cpt (seeCptObvious). Tempermental, not a bit shy on the mute trigger. Be nice, and he'll be nice to you. Maybe. Zanzellian is completely not a total loser. Little brother of MelodyofOrigin and other in chat cousin of SlyGreyFox. History To my knowledge, Lepidopterists was quite an older room that has never had the pleasure of a former owner before SicMirx. It's centralized on the list, which sort of turns the impatient trolls off from it. The name being a word they don't know might also contribute there, too. In the past, when an attack would try to break down the Lepid users, a gallant White Knight wielding a GooGun would arrive. This hero, was none other than the amazing Zil_. She helped shape what Lepidop is today. She is the idol of the current room owner. It's like the saying God created man in his image, but Zil_ (unintentionally, I think) created SicMirx in her image. I'm not exactly sure on how the room's name came to be, I'll tell you when I know. One thing's for sure, though. We enjoy our butterflies, but not too much to get a Cocoon. We did have an unwise user come to our room and try to look cool and made a YouTube video showing others how to nuke Kongregate. Kong changed chat format and totally killed the whole point of the video. Talk about a slap in the face. Simple fix, but it pissed off a great many spammers. Now, Lepidopterists has lost many of its regulars from The Golden Era. It is much quieter now and is not so much a place of quirkiness and conversation as much as it is a place of zanity. Much of Lepids has fallen to disrepair, as a manner of speech. Which is not to say Lepids has lost its touch- the room still has the clientele that it so often attracts to its rosters. Also, SicMirx made the decision to transfer his room ownership to Catguy, who is quite active to this day. Acronym Fun - Created by SicMirx Funeraldriver = Furious upon nights expressing rage and love. Dramatic rape is very emphatically rotten. vincent fenton = Vindictive individuals never care empathetically, notwithstanding tragedy. For egocentrically, narcissistic terrorists oppress normality. calviander = Could annonymous love vibrantly illuminate aspects never deemed emotionally responsible? Aljeron = Annoyances learn justice entering rooms operated normally. dogsandcats = Digital offenders get silenced and never develop conversational and talkative skills. CptObvious = Cancerous patients torment over bad vicissitudes implying oblivion unstoppably soon. SicMirx = Shooting incendiary charges mildly irks ravenous Xenomorphs. ShodanHo = Screaming horrifically over decrepitude and necrosis happens often. YamSMit = Yesterdays answers may show much intrigue today. penguinwasher = Poverty entering nobility unites individuals. Nevertheless, where aristocracy shines, hardship enters rapidly. Nikkyu = Notably ired kamikaze killjoys yowl unintelligence. Opdezort1 = Ostracizing people demonstrates evolving zeitgeist. Omitting rationality takes 1. DepOpt = Devilish emotions perpetually oppose pleasant thoughts. Vorlund = Vulgar opposition requires liable utterances nullifying disaster. Helljoker = Honorable ethics lead Lepidopterans. Juvenile offenders know edutaining rectification. fogmike = Forced oppression gathers mistrust in knavish empires. Tulki = The universally loved, kindhearted individual. Zil_ = Zeus's infallible liaison. dsuursoo = Deemed strategically unopposed. Ubiquitous, relaxed sangfroid offense obliterates. Joeyfox = Jubilantly opening emotionally, yet forever obliging xenos. Acroname = All courteous responses overpower negative accusations mostly everywhere. Lepidopterist = Loving everyone purges intense dislike of people. Treating ethically, respecting individuals sympathetically, triumphs. DaMaster2 = Demanding absolutely more achievements. Superior to every rookie 2. flashkirb = Fallible libido attributes shameful hopelessness. Knowledgable incompetence requires boldness. Twoam = Treating well offsets apathetic malevolence. This is when I 'hung' around in Sloth for a while... puzzlelover1 = Productively uttering zippy zingers loving every line outspoken vehemently...(enthusiasm required 1st.) Tarlanon = Trolls antagonist, respected laborer, and natural online negotiator. Afrikaisi = Affectionate friends respond immediately. Kindred allies insist showing interest. dacomb = Desperately and constantly obtaining more badges. ...and I felt like twisting it up with very rough Latin... Tuul = Totus Una Usquequaque Laetans. (All together always rejoicing) Sarsy '''- Sal Atticum Resurgam Sapientia Ymo. (Attic salt (wit) shall rise again by all means.) ceruleanblue = Cantankerous elders relay unbidden, lengthy epithets. Age never before looked unbelievably evil. Let's just say ceru took that a way I didn't expect. sgtdroopy = Selflessly giving tacklesnuggles, droops' remarks, oratorically opined, perpetuate youthfulness. ...end of Sloth, for now. A present for Maeli's Kongday... Maeli = Magnanimously accepts everyone’s loving interactions. TheGhostGamer = Titillating, harrowing, even gregarious, he offers sentimentality to gamers and molds everlasting rationale. Coltonzeke = Careening onward, leaving trepidation on night's zenith, enforcing kind emotions. '''More to come. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms